Lirios de Araña
by Kate433
Summary: Haz escuchado del juego. Aquel en donde pones tu alma como apuesta, solo para cumplir un deseo, el que sea sin importar que. Yo si lo he escuchado... su nombre es "Lirio de Araña" Pero me pregunto, que deseo valdria tanto como para poner en juego tu alma. Que pequeño pecado, enmascarado de deseo, seria capaz de hacer que cometieras tal atrocidad... Yo no tengo ninguno. Pero. ¿Y tu?
1. Prologo

Hola!

Si estoy escribiendo otra cosa cuando no he terminado, ni subido el capítulo de "Dentro de las sombras" pero es que me llego la inspiración de una canción de vocaloid.

Pero no se preocupen pronto (Espero) actualizare.

 **Notas:**

-Universo Alterno.

-Posible Ooc.

-Lenguaje Vulgar. (Groserías)

-Lirio de arañas, es esta flor: 012393846_

- **さくら** **-** Quiere decir Sakura-

- **空** –Quiere decir Sora, significa Cielo.-

- **美月** –Si no mal recuerdo significa Mitsuki, Luna brillante o algo parecido-

\- Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

Sin más que decir a leer!

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

 **Lirios de Araña.**

 **Prologo.**

 **Chat privado.**

 **さくら** Ha entrado al Chat.

 **さくら**

Oye… Haz escuchado.

 **空** ****Ha entrado al Chat.

 **空**

¿Qué cosa?

 **さくら**

Sobre las muertes en serie. Dicen que fue culpa de un juego.

 **空**

¿¡Un juego!?

 **美月** Ha entrado al Chat.

 **美月**

Oh si, se llama "Lirios de Araña"

 **空**

¿Cómo un flor?

 **さくら**

Si pero este es un juego y consiste en invocar a un demonio, retarlo y poner en juego tu alma.

 **美月**

Se te olvido decir que tienes que hacerlo frente a un espejo, de noche, con las luces apagadas y estando solo. Todo esto mientras dices un conjuro.

 **さくら**

Cierto, eso también… Se me había olvidado.

 **空**

Y… Ese conjuro… ¿Cómo es?

 **さくら**

No lo sé, perdón.

 **美月**

Yo sí!

 **美月**

Es algo como:

 _"Yo mortal te invoco a ti demonio, por medio de este conjuro,_

 _Te invoco para entrar en tu juego, acepto las reglas, acepto el castigo._

 _Si no cumplo el reto en el mínimo de 3 meses mi alma será toda tuya._

 _Pero si gano, cumplirás mi preciado deseo. Sin importar el que sea._

 _Si me aceptas como jugador haz aparecer el lirio de araña, el lirio rojo, el lirio de muerte._

 _Vamos! Que empiece nuestro juego prohibido."_

Dicen que si a la mañana siguiente te aparece el lirio de araña el juego habrá comenzado. De ahí su nombre.

 **さくら**

Yo he escuchado que conoces a una extraña persona. Según que él es el demonio.

 **美月**

Wow! No sabía eso.

 **空**

Buu, apuesto que es falso…

 **空**

Bueno chicos me voy, nos vemos.

 **空** Ha salido Del Chat.

 **さくら**

Yo también me voy, hasta mañana.

 **美月**

Yo igual. Hasta mañana!

美月 Ha salido Del Chat.

さくらHa salido Del Chat.

 **Chat Cerrado….**

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack. El sonido se repetía un y otra vez, haciendo que el salón se llenara de ese ruido desesperante. Todos los alumnos miraban con desesperación aquel reloj. "Cuando tocara el maldito número, cuando acabaran las malditas clases" se preguntaban la mayoría de ellos y como no, pues hoy era el gran día. El ultimo día de clases antes de las bien merecidas vacaciones de verano, antes de librase de la escuela. Antes de salir de la "prisión".

El maestro de Ciencias un viejo calvo regordete, daba las ultima indicaciones antes de que el tiempo llegara a su fin. -No olviden la tarea, es importante para su calificación.- Sentencio sin decir más. Cuando de repente sucedió, la manija del reloj toco las 2 dando fin a las clases. Todos estaban tan felices que gritaron, dispuestos a correr como locos a disfrutar las vacaciones.

Todos… menos un chico peli-negro, el cual por alguna extraña razón, parecía nada interesado en el dicho tema. Este extraño chico de nombre Kageyama Tobio solo se dispuso a levantarse con pesadez y un poco de aburrimiento. Salió en dirección a su casa al paso más lentamente posible jamás existido.

Bajo con pesadez las escaleras de aquel instituto, camino por los pasillos y llego con el mismo cansancio a la puerta principal. Cuando se dispuso a salir algo… mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

-Kageyama-San! Espérame!- A lo lejos se podía divisar a un chico castaño, con muchas pecas en la cara.

-Yamaguchi…- Dijo Kageyama con un poco de indiferencia, mientras detenía su andar.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, un chico muy tímido pero adorable, mejor amigo, según él, de Kageyama. En realidad lo conoció en el jardín de niños y la culpa de que le hable es de su madre. Aunque debe admitir que en un principio le daba miedo, ahora lo estima mucho… tal vez demasiado.

-Acaso pensabas dejarme Kageyama-San- Dijo mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-Te había olvidado… simplemente eso.- Comento Kageyama mientras miraba en dirección del cielo. A lo que Yamaguchi se le quedo viendo, pues últimamente su amigo se encontraba más raro que lo normal.

-Todo bien?...-Comento un poco nervioso, y en ese mismo instante Kageyama lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido. –L-Lo siento! No quería entrometerme en lo que no me importa!…- Dijo (Grito) un tanto asustado. No le gustaba ese gesto en la cara de Kageyama.

-No te disculpes de todo… no hiciste nada malo…-Termino por decir. –Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la escuela en dirección de sus respectivas casas, las cuales para su fortuna quedaban una al lado de la otra. En el camino ellos platicaban de cosas triviales, todo común, Nada especial. Eso hasta que…

-Oye Kageyama-San conoces el juego del lirio de araña.- Dijo un tanto curioso Yamaguchi

-No. Pero he escuchado rumores.

-Ha si? Cómo cuáles?

-Que si lo juegas mueres… aun no comprendo muy bien el chiste de hacer eso.

-Jeje.- Rio para sí mismo Yamaguchi. –Las personas que lo juegan lo hacen por el "deseo"

-Deseo?- Cuestiono con curiosidad Kageyama.

-Si no mal recuerdo, pones en apuesta tu alma y si ganas el demonio a quien invocas te cumplirá cualquier deseo, sin importar el que sea.

-….. Sin importar el que sea….- Repitió Kageyama

-Sip, pero solo si ganas. Aunque como tú dices no le veo chiste, al menos yo no tengo ningún deseo que valga el poner en juego mi alma y tu Kageyama-San?

-Ninguno.-Mintió.

-Ya veo…

La plática término, después de ello el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que ambos chicos se despidieron y cada uno entro a su respectivo hogar.

Kageyama abrió la puerta, entro como pudo y encendió las luces, suspiro resignado. Cuantas veces era que su casa siempre se encontraba sola, ya había perdido la cuenta. Ni siquiera había señales de su madre o por lo menos de su hermana menor. Estaba solo…

Subió en dirección a su habitación y como era costumbre se tiro a la cama sin importarle nada, no quería comer, que importaba si no lo hacia su madre no se daría cuenta después de todo nunca estaba. Y su padre valía mierda en la familia. Suspiro resignado, estaba harto de su maldita vida de mierda, cuanto tiempo estaría más en ese estado.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dormir como todas las noches, cuando algo llegó a su mente. "Las personas que lo juegan lo hacen por el deseo. Si ganas el demonio a quien invocas te cumplirá cualquier deseo, sin importar el que sea."

Tomo su laptop y con rapidez tecleo en el buscador. "Lirios de araña, juego"

Y fue ahí donde lo encontró.

 ** _"Lirios de araña"_**

· Historia.

· Reglas.

· Conjuro.

· Advertencia.

Una extraña página que le daba cuatro simples opciones, no tenía razón para leer la historia. Así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a las "Reglas" dio clic dos veces y luego leyó.

Reglas:

1\. Hacerlo de noche, no importa las horas

2\. Hacerlo frente a un espejo.

3\. Hacerlo solo, sin ninguna compañía.

4\. Con las luces apagadas, solo una veladora en frente.

5\. Decir el conjuro, con los ojos cerrados.

Bufo, eso era todo. Era tan sencillo que parecía falso. Aun así por que no intentarlo, no le pasaría nada.

Retomo la vista en la página esta vez entro a la palabra "Conjuro". Tomo una hoja de papel y un pluma, para consiguiente escribirlo todo.

Una vez terminado eso, apago la laptop y se dispuso a ir hacia su baño, pues era el único lugar en toda la casa que tenía un espejo.

Entro, con una vela en la mano la cual inmediatamente fue prendida y por consiguiente apago las luces. Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y prosiguió a decir.

 _"Yo mortal te invoco a ti demonio, por medio de este conjuro,_

 _Te invoco para entrar en tu juego, acepto las reglas, acepto el castigo._

 _Si no cumplo el reto en el mínimo de 3 meses mi alma será toda tuya._

 _Pero si gano, cumplirás mi preciado deseo. Sin importar el que sea._

 _Si me aceptas como jugador haz aparecer el lirio de araña, el lirio rojo, el lirio de muerte._

 _Vamos! Que empiece nuestro juego prohibido."_

Estuvo a punto de detenerse a mitad del conjuro, pues el ambiente se puso denso y pesado. Pero no lo hizo, una vez finalizado abrió los ojos. Grave error. Pues en el preciso momento que lo hizo diviso una figura detrás de él. Lo más rápido que pudo prendió las luces. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Salió lo más rápido que puedo del baño y corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta, entro en su cama, para ser más precisos se escondió en sus sabanas con miedo a salir. Pasaron 15 minutos de total silencio. Hasta que por fin puedo regularizar su respiración y salió de su escondite… no pasó nada, tal vez su cerebro solo le jugó una mala pasada. Que tonto fue al creerse ese tipo de cosas.

Ya más tranquilo tomo sus ardiculares y se dispuso a dormir, sin percatarse que una extraña flor roja crecía cerca de su ventana…

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que pensó, y como era costumbre su casa aún estaba en completo silencio. No había señal alguna de vida. Se levantó un poco cansado, y volteo a su derecha. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando vio una extraña flor roja, un lirio de araña.

Ignoro esta flor y se dispuso a bajar en dirección a la cocina, como todos los días él tendría que cocinar su propio desayuno. Se sentía intranquilo… porque? No lo sabía. Una vez que termino estaba a punto de comerlo cuando un ruido lo distrajo el sonido de la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, duda en abrirla tenía miedo… pero porque razón. Aun así lo hizo.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico bajito de cabello anaranjado, rodeado de miles de lirios de araña, frente a su puerta. Este le sonrió de una manera agradable y luego dijo.

-Hola amo… parece que su solicitud ha sido aceptada.- Esta vez sonrió mas macabra-mente. –El juego ha comenzado.- Término por sentenciar.

Kageyama quedo en shock, debe de ser una mentira… ¿Cierto?

Grave error… Pues la pesadilla solo comenzaba.

Continuara…

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-(.-.)-

Eso es todo espero y les haya gustado. Prometo subir pronto el capítulo sig. También del otro.

La idea surgió después de ver un vídeo de vocaloid. Este para ser mas precisa.

watch?v=c0zlvFla4ws&index=2&list=PLcYuSaxN9zp20OQOYuvGmDiUwFyrjyWrn

Estoy pensando en volverlo un crossover con Durarara, si les agrada la idea dejarlo en los comentarios.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

P.D: ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

Hola!

Yop de nuevo. Si lo subi antes pero es que me inspire.

Una cosa antes de leer. -No me maten!- Ya veran el por que.

Por cierto gracias por sus reviews, ya los he contestado todos.

Notas:

-Universo Alterno.

-Posible Ooc.

-Lenguaje Vulgar. (Groserías)

-Kageyama tiene 15 años.

-Poner atencion a las palabras o frases remarcadas en "Negritas"

-"Pensamientos"

Sin mas que decir a leer!

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Lirios de Araña.

Capítulo 1: El demonio de cabellos anaranjados.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / - 1 - (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Chat abierto.

さくらHa entrado al Chat.

Flores De Cerezo

Oigan, vieron las noticias.

空Ha entrado al Chat.

Vacío

No… ¿Porque?

Flores De Cerezo

Otra persona fue encontrada muerta.

美月Ha entrado al Chat.

Mizuki

De verdad!?

Flores De Cerezo

Si fue descuartizada y mutilada.

Vacío

Dios mío santo!

Vacío

Acaso no han encontrado al culpable.

Flores De Cerezo

Al parecer aun no… pero… sabes que es lo que da más miedo.

Vacío

¿¡Que!?

Flores De Cerezo

El también juego "Lirios de Araña"… Acaso es una coincidencia… No lo creo!

Vacío

Imposible sabes, es solo ficción, aunque… es algo raro ahora que lo mencionas.

Mizuki

Tal vez y solo tal vez, sea más cierto de lo que crees…

さくらHa Salido del Chat.

美月Ha Salido del Chat.

Vacío

Solo digo… esto es un gran misterio.

空Ha Salido del Chat.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / - 2 - (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

No lo podía creer tenía que ser una mentira, tal vez le estaban jugando una sucia broma o simplemente querían verle la cara. Si tal vez era eso.

Relajo su expresión de sorpresa por una más calmada y posteriormente puso el ceño fruncido. Dio un gran suspiro, inhalo y exhalo, tres veces para ser exacto. Para luego de ello, hablar.

-Dile a las personas que te enviaron, que dejen sus jodidos juegos y dejen de estar fregándome.- Dijo, para simultáneamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara, con mucha fuerza.

Camino con enojo en dirección a la cocina, mientras se reprochaba, por creer tal tontería. Y es que… Era verdad, no era muy amistoso que digamos, es más, era antipático y según varias personas, un egoísta y egocéntrico de primera, no se le haría raro que a alguien se le ocurriera venir a asustarlo, Pero no el muy idiota creyéndose tales estúpidas cosas. Ignoro lo sucedió hace unos pocos segundos y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de su mesa. Cuando se dispuso a darle una mordida a su omelet, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y de todas sus quejas.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación cerrar la puerta, en la cara de las personas.- Dijo un peli-anaranjado mientras se sobaba la nariz, la cual se encontraba roja.

Kageyama al verlo parado ahí mismo, se asustó, tanto que dio un salto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y posteriormente cayera al suelo, junto con toda su comida.

-¿¡Pero que…!? ¿¡Quién demonios te dejo entrar aquí!?- Dijo un tanto molesto a la vez que desesperado y tal vez… asustado?

-Usted Amo…- Dijo cortante.

-¿Amo?- Cuestiono un tanto nervioso Kageyama, raramente quería y no saber su respuesta.

-Si.- Sonrió de manera tenue.- Después de todo usted me invoco… o me equivoco?

Kageyama abrió los ojos como platos era cierto… el tipo frente de él era un verdadero y original demonio. Y pensar que aquel juego parecía más una tonta fantasía. Pero ahora que lo veía bien la única persona que le conto del juego fue Yamaguchi… Y ahora que lo piensa bien, el no sería capaz de jugarle una broma. Volteo en dirección del Chico/Demonio, ahora que lo veía bien era bastante mono. Hasta podría hacerse pasar por un ángel… que edad tendría 10 años tal vez…

-Tengo 15…- Dijo un tanto cabreado aquel chico. Wow! Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, tenía su misma edad y pensar que se veía tan pequeño. –Y no soy pequeño! Además rectifico lo dicho tengo 1500 años, pero mi aspecto es de 15!- Dijo el chico ya más cabreado de lo normal.

-De verdad.- Dijo Kageyama con un tono incrédulo. Sip en definitiva se veía lindo cada vez que se enojaba… pero como se llamaba.

-Usted puede ponerme nombre. Amo… Y no soy lindo.- Dijo, haciendo que Kageyama se sorprendiera como es que supo lo que pensaba.-Pues vera… los demonios tenemos distintas habilidades, una de ellas es leer mentes, también podemos cambiar de edad, entre otras cosas.

-También se convierten en animales?- Cuestiono.

-Sí, pero solo uno, cada demonio es representado por un animal. Alguna otra duda Amo.

-Tu nombre…

-Como ya lo he dicho uste…- No pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

-Debes tener un nombre… todos tenemos uno, así que dime cual es el tuyo.- Sentencio Kageyama.

-El mío…- Se quedó pensativo. Y en ese momento… recordó algo.

"Shou-Chan Juguemos juntos!"Que había sido eso, quien lo había llamado así… no lo recordaba… pero, ya sabía cuál era su nombre.

-Shouyo, Hinata Shouyou. Amo.

-Hinata, mucho justo soy Kageyama Tobio… pero deja de decirme Amo.- Dijo

-Tobio-Sama?- Pregunto dudoso.

-No.- Dijo cortante.

Hinata se quedó pensando hasta que dijo –Entonces… Kageyama.

-Si. Así se escucha mejor… por cierto… tengo otra duda.- Desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Sí, que sucede Kageyama.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-En que consiste el juego…- Termino por decir, en ese momento Hinata cambio de semblante, pregunto algo que no debía acaso.

-Sabes… Bakeyama… Que no lees la maldita página.- Acto seguido una laptop, que salió de quien sabe dónde se le fue aventada en la cara.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / - 3 - (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Kageyama se encontraba caminando en dirección a la escuela. Hace una hora que le había preguntado a Hinata en que consistía dicho juego, y este le lanzo la laptop. Vale eso hizo que se cabreara y sin querer tuvo una pelea con el demonio, el cual por cierto no tenía ni idea de donde cojones estaba.

En realidad si vio la página, pero al intentar entrar en historia, esta no le respondía, y cuando entro en advertencias solo le apareció un texto.

"No hay vuelta atrás."

Esto lo dejo más confundido aun, y como Hinata no quiso decirle más, pues empezó a quejarse diciendo. "Kei se esfuerza tanto para y ustedes estúpidos humanos, no valoran el esfuerzo de Kei, y bla, bla, bla" Dio un largo suspiro y apresuro el paso, él sabía perfectamente quien le ayudaría a resolver todo ese lio.

Así que sin esperar ni un minuto más decidió empezar a correr tenía que verlo pronto… tenía que ver a Heiwajima-Sensei…

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / - 4 - (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Tock, Tock, Tock, una, dos, tres hasta cuatro veces seguidas. Kageyama toco la puerta frente a él, estaba desesperado y mucho, seria mentir si dijéramos que no.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio alto, el cual por alguna extraña razón tenía lentes de sol. Además estaba fumando. –Que quieres niño!- Dijo con tono molesto.

-Necesito de su ayuda sensei.- Comento con tono serio Kageyama, para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio si es que se podía. –Invoque a un demonio… al parecer dio resultado.

La cara de Heiwajima-Sensei cambia, y decidió hacer pasar a Kageyama a su habitación, la cual por alguna razón se encontraba en la escuela. Al entrar a la habitación Kageyama se quedó sorprendido, por dos razone; su cuarto era una completa porquería y estaba lleno de libros de leyendas.

-Y bien que hiciste?- Pregunto Haiwajima mientras tomaba haciendo.

-Jugué lirios de Araña.- Termino por decir cortante Kageyama.

-Y funciono?- Cuestiono con un tono… emocionado? O tal vez era algo más. No lo sabía.

-Si.

-Ya veo… y dicho demonio está aquí?

-No en realidad… no lo encuentro.- Dijo un tanto avergonzado.- En realidad vengo a preguntarle, de que se supone que trata el juego.

-Que acaso no lo sabes.- Prendió otro cigarrillo.

-No.

-Eres idiota cierto.- Dijo para inmediatamente levantarse y darle una Tablet. –Toma busca la página.- Sentención.

-No sirve sabes…- No pudo terminar de hablar pues el sensei empezó a detonar una aura oscura.

-He dicho que abras la maldita página!- Dijo con tono molesto.

A lo que Kageyama obedeció y entro a dicha página. Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que esta misma había cambiado. En esta ocasión en lugar de contar con las 4 primeras opciones, contaba con una más, la cual se llamaba "pistas". Sin tardar ni un segundo dio dos clics en la página y luego leyó en voz alta.

Hola nuevo jugador.

Te haz de preguntar en que consta el juego, te lo diré fácil. Solo mata al demonio.

Como. Todos los demonios fueron alguna vez humanos. Pero no recuerdan nada.

Haz que recuerde todo. Y será una, auto destrucción.

Recuerda no encariñarte, con él. Claro si es que quieres tu deseo.

Suerte y Diviértete.

P.D: Conforme avances regresa a esta página. Puede que haya cosas que te sean de ayuda.

Termino por leer aun sorprendido. De verdad tenía que hacer eso. Lo dudaba pero ya había empezado el juego, no quedaba nada más que hacer. Dio las gracias y cuando estuvo a punto se retirarse Haiwajima-Sensei lo detuvo.

-Oí, toma.- Dijo mientras le lanzaba cuatro perlas color negro.- Si se cuelga una de estas, puede volverse humano. Tal vez te sirva de algo.- Termino por decir.

-Gracias Haiwajima-Sensei!- Grito Kageyama mientras corría en dirección a la salida.

-Solo sobrevive.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y luego sonrió de manera tenebrosa.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que ver a Hinata. Vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo fuera de la escuela.

-Hinata.- Lo llamo.

-Veo que ya sabes las reglas cierto?- Dijo aun dándole su espalda. –Así que, vamos a jugar. Solo tienes 3 meses.- Volteo sonriendo.

-Vámonos. Tengo que pensar como ganarte.- Dijo Kageyama de manera seria.

-Y ya tienes tu deseo?- Pregunto de repente.

-No.- Mintió de nuevo, vaya que lo tenía "No quiero estar solo"

El silencio reino de nuevo, por un largo tiempo, hasta que Hinata detuvo su paso.

-Sabes Kageyama…- Miro en dirección al atardecer. –Los humanos son tan raros y tan mentirosos…

Eso sorprendió a Kageyama el cual respondió casi de inmediato. –Por qué lo dices.

-Por nada… Vámonos! Tengo hambre y tu debes de alimentarme.- Dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

-Si claro… Los demonios no comen…- Miro en dirección al chico.- Hey idiota espérame…

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / - 5 - (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

El sonido de la pared destrozándose hizo eco por toda la habitación, el culpable de esto era Haiwajima-Sensei o mejor conocido como Shizuo Haiwajima. La razón de todo esto era que el mismo decidió probar aquel juego pero no hubo resultado alguna. Tal vez fue timado.

Camino lleno de cólera en dirección de lo que se podría llamar su lugar para dormir, una sucia colchoneta, ser maestro no servía de nada, era una completa mierda, ganaba más de delincuente. Entonces por qué lo hacía… Por la misma razón del porque juego aquel estúpido juego. Tomo una foto la cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-Mi querida Vorona… Cuando nos volveremos a ver.- Y diciendo esto, cayó dormido.

Sin percatarse que unos hermosos ojos Carmesí lo miraban desde las sombras.

-Shizu-Chan -

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Continuara…

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Bien eso es todo, sigo diciendo no me maten! La inspiracion me hizo volver a Vorona novia de Shizuo. Perdon!

Pero claro la pareja principal es Shizaya no os preocupesis.

Bueno acepto uno que otro tomataso.

Espero subir el siguiente pronto.

Sin mas que decir. Nos vemos!

PD: ¿Comentarios?

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Respuestas de los Reviews.

Kotor: Me alegra que te haya gustado ojala y la sigas, me esforzare en subirla a tiempo.


End file.
